


Нетрадиционные методы

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Drama, Gen, Hell, Humor, Post-Devil May Cry 5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: О том, что могло быть после конца (и одновременно в самом начале).





	Нетрадиционные методы

В один из тоскливых адских дней, когда братья сидели на потрепанном ударами когтей камне и переводили дух, Данте решил начать разговор издалека.

— Верг, ты знаешь, как можно контролировать нашу регенерацию?

Вергилий нахмурился, не понимая, к чему был задан столь странный вопрос.

— Это не так уж трудно, если ты имеешь хотя бы минимальное представление об анатомии, — немного подумав, ответил он и повернулся к брату. Данте делал вид, что его крайне сильно заинтересовали облака на светло-сером небе, и явно ни в чем не собирался признаваться. — Ты хочешь замедлить восстановление ран?

Они путешествовали по Аду вот уже несколько недель, и Вергилий сбился со счета, сколько назойливых демонов они убили и сколько корней Клипота уничтожили, стараясь уменьшить влияние демонического мира на мир людей. Благодаря Ямато они могли вернуться в любую секунду, однако Данте то ли не доверял брату, то ли считал подобное времяпрепровождение каникулами, а потому молчал и терпел, лишившись благ цивилизации.

— С чего бы мне хотеть что-то вроде этого? Быстрое восстановление ран — замечательная штука... — неопределенно произнес Данте и попытался встать, будто бы желая размять ноги. Однако Вергилий моментально перехватил его за рукав истрепанной в приключениях куртки и удержал на месте.

— Добавить тебе пару дополнительных дырок в одежде? Заодно еще раз проверим, насколько регенерация — «замечательная штука», — передразнил он и пристально взглянул брату в глаза. — Ну?

Данте, не выдержав, отвел взгляд и вздохнул. Раз уж его поймали с поличным, оставалось только сказать правду:

— Ебаться хочу.

Пару секунд Вергилий молчал, подозревая очередную нелепую шутку, однако Данте выглядел совершенно серьезным. Отпустив многострадальный рукав, Вергилий поднялся на ноги и задумчиво походил туда-сюда. По кругу обошел камень, взглянул на напряженную спину Данте, сел обратно. И рассмеялся — тихо и немного неловко, но совершенно искренне.

Данте обиженно нахмурился.

— Что не так я сказал? Однажды я пять лет провел в Аду — ни вымыться, ни подрочить, ни в бордель сходить — и больше повторять такой подвиг не хочу. У меня уже три или четыре месяца не было секса, и единственная причина, по которой я сижу на заднице ровно, а не пытаюсь с тобой потрахаться, — то, что ты мой родной брат.

— И все? — с каким-то непонятным намеком уточнил Вергилий. — Если бы я не выглядел точь-в-точь, как ты, если бы я не был твоим родным братом, ты бы тут же попытался мне присунуть?

— Почему сразу «присунуть»? — возмутился Данте и тут же осекся, понимая, что сболтнул лишнего.

Вергилий невозмутимо кивнул, принимая к сведению новую информацию, и едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Итак, вернемся к теме. Для чего тебе нужен прямой контроль над регенерацией? Учти: не зная причин, я не смогу тебе помочь. — Вергилий задумчиво провел пальцами по рукояти Ямато и произнес: — Возможно, мне стоит отправить тебя обратно в мир людей и закончить здесь самостоятельно?

Данте невольно представил, сколько нервотрепки его ждет за устроенный в Редгрейв-Сити погром, и понял, что лучше уж помучаться немного с недотрахом, чем получить по полной программе церебральный секс во все извилины. Но с братом нужно было что-то решать.

— Мхм, как бы тебе сказать... — замялся Данте, подбирая слова. — В общем, хочу себе в демонической форме нарастить пару дополнительных органов и сбросить напряжение.

— Интересный эвфемизм к слову «мастурбация», — казалось, Вергилий поставил себе целью довести сегодня брата до белого каления своей прямолинейностью. — И не менее интересный подход, как все это воплотить в реальность.

Данте чувствовал себя так, будто ему не сорок пять лет, а самое большее пятнадцать, и пубертатный период у него в самом разгаре. Честное слово, он не краснел так яростно даже в детстве, когда отец отчитывал его за проказы, а мать укоризненно смотрела на него, сидя неподалеку. Но, конечно, «краснеть» — сильно сказано; на лице Данте проступил лишь слабый румянец, при этом безукоризненно выдававший его внутреннее состояние.

Вергилий отвернулся, вглядываясь в туманную линию горизонта, и, похоже, решил не продолжать тему.

***

К разговору об эвфемизмах и нетрадиционных методах мастурбации они не возвращались еще несколько дней, методично зачищая последние скопления корней Клипота. Данте не был уверен, как много они пропустили (случайно или намеренно), однако с этой стороны прорыв демонов человеческому миру больше не угрожал.

Остановившись возле живописных руин замка Мундуса — места, откуда Вергилий и принес одинокий побег Клипота, — они решили сделать последнюю передышку.

Данте рассматривал провал в земле, похожий на огромную зияющую рану, и думал о том, что наверняка успел бы спасти брата двадцать лет назад.

Медленно его мысли перешли на то, что в мире людей их ждет обиженный и явно злой Неро; потом на то, когда все-таки Вергилий успел завести сына; и наконец Данте задался самым странным вопросом из всех, что приходили ему в голову в последнее время.

— Слушай, у тебя за эти годы, что мы не виделись, вообще был секс?

Данте надеялся, что Мундус не насиловал своего драгоценного пленника, но в таком случае выходило, что воздержание Вергилия длилось по меньшей мере двадцать пять лет. Ну или в одном из своих обликов после разделения на человека и демона он нашел время, чтобы забежать в бордель.

Вергилий машинально погладил рукоять Ямато, как делал всякий раз, когда Данте выходил за рамки приличий, и бросил взгляд на брата.

— Даже если не было, то что с того? — осторожно уточнил он, подозревая подвох и уже планируя свой побег куда-нибудь в глушь — например, в Фортуну.

Данте запнулся, собирая в кучу разрозненные мысли, и наконец произнес:

— Да вот, думаю о том, чтобы показать тебе пару достопримечательностей.

— Бордель?

— В том чи... — Данте осекся, заметив блеск клинка, и, увернувшись, тут же призвал свой меч. — Что я не так сказал?

— Нет ни одной причины, почему я должен хотеть попасть в бордель, — ответил Вергилий, так же спокойно убирая Ямато в ножны, — и почему я вообще должен идти с тобой на эту, хм, экскурсию. Я знаю о человеческом мире намного больше, чем ты, пусть и был некоторое время вне его.

Данте пожал плечами, не пытаясь приводить контраргументы, и меч исчез из его рук, растворившись в пространстве.

— Да пожалуйста. Будто я собирался тащить тебя силком. — Данте вновь оглянулся, обновляя в памяти тот миг триумфа и одновременно самого страшного поражения в своей жизни, и вздохнул. — Возвращаемся?


End file.
